


The Startouch elf prince

by DrakeDragonKing



Series: The midnight stars [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeDragonKing/pseuds/DrakeDragonKing
Summary: Callum and Rayla continue their journey into Xadia upon their arrival with Zym at their side they learn a shocking truth about Callum's Parentage.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Sarai (The Dragon Prince)/Original Character(s)
Series: The midnight stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153055
Kudos: 12





	1. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 1

Rayla, Callum, and Azymondias had just gotten into Xadia. They were walking along until the group spotted Sol regem. "Oh no this is bad, quick callum hide," following Rayla's orders the group hid behind a stone coulomb nearby " Ok we should be fine as long as he doesn't see us." Rayla said in a worried tone. In the distance they could hear footsteps coming toward them Rayla peeked to see if the footsteps belonged to Sol regem. "Callum when I say run you get out of here." She said in a worried tone. "Why?" Callum said in a slightly frantic voice. "Star touch elf knights 6 of them, they are very dangerous the’ most have used their foresight ability to know we were going to be here." Rayla said frantically. When she finished telling Callum that all 6 star touch elves were surrounding them.

Before she could say anything strangely all 6 of the knights were bowing down, "prince Callum we have been ordered to escort you to your father, the star touch elf king Drake." One of the knights Said to Callum still bowing down. "You are lying I don't remember hearing anything about the star touch elves king having an heir you must be lying." Rayla said while slowly putting herself in front of Callum and Zym. "Your lying neither of my parents are elves so you must be lying like Rayla said." Callum said while preparing to cast a spell. "Please my prince you must believe us your father is our king Drake, now may we rise so we can give you the letter telling you we aren't lying." Another one of the knights said. While pulling a letter out of his leather satchel that was on his side. "You may rise." Callum told the 6 knights as they rose up. Each knight had their hands out to their side to show they had no weapons in their hand except the one with the letter he slowly held out the letter to Callum. The letter had a wax seal Callum had never seen, he broke the seal there were two pieces of paper one was an actual letter while the other was a spell full of wind magic spells.

The letter read.  
Dear Callum I hope the guards didn't scare or you cute little wife, sorry friend I believe that is what you like to call her   
I know it must be hard to find out your heir to the star touch elf throne. My ex-wife, your mother, was a half skywing elf and half human; this is why you are able to connect to the sky arcanum. The reason why you look human is because of the mark on your back. That was placed there by me. It was to make sure you could live as a human and so your mother could live with your aunt Amaya I put a spell on her as well. I'm sorry I can't tell you the rest but I'm currently trying to stop an all out war which might cost you the life of your brother and your aunt Amaya. This is why I need to stop the war. Each knight has a dragon with them, this is to ensure you make it in time. You and your "friend" will have to ride together. You will stop at a village to rest. It's a two day trip to meet the council of elders. Ps use spell number five when you're under the light of stars. The rest I would save for later, also ask one of the knights about how startouch elves show who their lovers are.  
Sincerely your birth father Drake.

After reading this Callum's face was bright red, noticing this Rayla asked him "is anything wrong Callum." "Nothing it's nothing, um we can trust them." Callum said while trying to hide the note in his bag, as Rayla Callum and the 6 knights were walking on the path to the dragons that would take them to the council of elders to end the war callum whispered under his breath, "she isn't my wife at least not yet." As they got to the end of the path there were seven dragons waiting for them each of a nice crimson red. "Prince Callum these dragons are here to help us escort you and your companion to the council of elders." One of the knights stated. "Ok um how do startouch elves show who their lovers are?" Callum asked while Rayla was preparing to get on the dragon. Hearing this the knight looked over at Rayla then at Callum slowly letting a smirk grow on his face "My prince it's simple, leave a mark of love under their ear." The knight exclaimed to Callum with a smirk growing on his face "but I would do it in the privacy of my prince." "Ok," Callum said as a blush rose on his face as he looked over at Rayla. "All right my prince we need to go. Your father will want to see you and his new daughter in law." The knight said while smiling. "It's not like that, besides we've only known each other for three weeks." Callum said as his face turned bright crimson. "Take it from my experience it's obvious you two love each other, don't try to hide it or you might regret it." The knight said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "We should be going because we've taken too much time." "Ok," Callum said while walking to the dragon he and Rayla would be sharing. "It should be night time when we arrive at the village, now let's get going." The knight from earlier said while signing to Callum good luck. A few minutes later they were up into the air.


	2. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 2

Callum Rayla and the 6 star touch elf knights were flying till dark until they came across a moon shadow elf village. It was a full moon that night. "My prince we need to land here and rest at an inn." Said one of the knights. All of the dragons started flying low to reach the entrance of the village. At the entrance there were two guards, one of them came walking towards them was an earthblood elf. "State your names, tribes and business." The village guard stated. "My name is non existent the same goes for my fellow 5 star touch elf Knights." One of the knights stated in a cold tone toward the village guard. "Ok and you two I need you tribe and name." The guard said with a scared look on his face as he looked over the group. "He is Callum prince of the startouch elves and his companion Rayla, a moonshadow elf. We are looking for an inn for these two to rest." One of the knights told the guard as all of them glared at him. "Rayla, why is that guard afraid of the star touch elf knights?" Callum whispered to Rayla with a questioning look on his face. "Startouch elves are the most dangerous elves; they have vast knowledge and the only tribe with a monarchy system no one ever sees, that's why he's scarred." Rayla said to Callum. "Um there's an inn at the corner of the street." The guard said nervously slowly pointing to a building in the village.

"Oh I almost forgot my prince. The sky is full of stars, you should use the spell you father instructed to do." One of the knights said while looking up to the stair filled sky. "Ok," Callum said while pulling out the scroll with the spells he skipped to the fifth spell and slowly he reached out drawing a rune that looked like a star before saying, "revelare." After saying those words, Callum was suddenly engulfed in a bright light as the light began to fade Rayla could see Callum now had star markings on him, horns, pointy ears, and only had four fingers now as well as a set of wing marks on his shoulder. "Callum your an elf." Rayla said surprised while Callum began looking at his new form. Suddenly he collapsed landing on top of Rayla, making them both fall down, seeing that all 6 knights went to help Callum and Rayla. "Callum are you ok." Rayla asked Callum worriedly, "yah just tired lets go rest at the inn." Callum said to reassure her while waving the guards away, seeing the order the 6 knights all looked at each other before turning away to make a camp in the forest Zym followed the knights seeing the wave of Callum's hand knowing they wanted to be undisturbed. "Ok, let me help you up." Rayla said while helping him up and getting him to the inn.

Time skip to them being in the inn room   
"You think I scared that innkeeper." Callum said with a smirk on his face as he looked out the window. "Yah, hey Callum um what do you think of Xadia?" Rayla questioned Callum as he was looking out the window. "It's amazing it's crazy how I might have grown up here, but I wouldn't have met you." He said while his face became a bright crimson.  
"So do you feel any different, I mean you being an elf now." Rayla said while trying to change the topic as her face started to turn red. "No not really it feels natural." He said while walking over to Rayla who was a few feet behind him "so tell me Rayla what was it you wanted to tell me when we were back at that cave before I connected to the sky arcanum?" Callum questioned her while standing a few feet in front of her. "I love you." Rayla whispered hoping Callum didn't hear. "I love you too Rayla." Callum said while planting a kiss on her lips while making them fall onto the bed.

"Tell me Rayla, do you want to know an interesting fact about startouch elves?" Callum said with a smirk on his face as he broke the kiss. "Ok." Rayla said as her heart quickened and a blush rose on her face. "Startouch elves leves marks of love under the ear of their lovers.” Callum explained while keeping the smirk on his face. "Uhm Callum this!" Before she could finish Callum started kissing her neck. "Is he giving me a hickey umm I want him to stop but it feels special." Rayla thought while Callum sucked on her neck just below her ear. After a few minutes Callum stopped and hovered over Rayla and whispered in her ear, "this is how startouch elves say who their lovers are so will you accept it and it's meaning?" Callum said while his smirk faded and a blush appeared on his face. "Yes I will now come here!" Rayla said while pulling down her new lover.

Time skip to the morning   
Rayla and Callum both woke up to being in each other's arms. “Good morning my startouch prince.” Rayla says while a smile rises on her face “we should get going.” Callum said while trying to get up “ok, your guards are probably wondering what's taking us so long.” Rayla said jokingly as her and Callum headed to the door. A few minutes later they meet up with the 6 knights. They all seemed to know what happened, one by one they all bow down, “congratulations our prince and princess.” They all stated in union, hearing this both Callum and Rayla started to blush. Callum started to piece together the fact that the knight from yesterday told the other 5 knights. “Ok let's get going.” Callum said while trying to change the subject and to hide his embarrassment. “Ok our prince,” one of the knights said with a smirk “Ok let's get moving we don't want the anger of our king on us for delaying him from seeing his son and daughter in law.” Hearing this they all got back on the dragons and embarked on the final half of their adventure.


	3. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 3

“Hey callum why did they knights call me princess.” Rayla while moving her hair to cover her hickey.  
“In my note from my father the knight gave me he called you my wife and I'm pretty sure they were told of the events.” Callum said while trying to change the topic, thankfully for Callum after he said that Zym popped his head out of his bag.  
“Curoh ,” Zym said cutely with only what could be described as a smirk on his face. Callum looked at Zym before looking down at the ground, as far as he could see was forest except for the occasional town. “Curoh,” Zym said while viciously grabbing his scarf.  
“Stop it Zym,” Callum said while trying to get his scarf away, before Callum could realize what Zym’s real intention Zym had taken his sketch book and given it to Rayla. Seeing his plan had been fulfilled he let Callum have his scarf back.  
“Callum here,” Rayla said while trying to pass his notebook book back to him.  
“ARR,” Zym said while biting towards Rayla’s hand as if to say look at it.  
“So you don't lose your hand I would just look at it,” Callum said while looking down at the ground blushing.  
“Ok,’ Rayla said knowing there was no way of getting through this. The drawing in his book all seemed to be of places, his family, and sadly Claudia this irritated Rayla but she continued on she was surprised when all of the drawings on ward were of landscape and her, she was surprised except all of them weren't portraits. “Callum, why are none of these portraits,” she asked.  
“They aren’t perfect they don't capture your beauty,” he said during all this unfolding Zym had flown off to one of the knights to sit back and admire his work as it unfolded during all this Ezran had started looking through Zym’s eyes both of them were watching the two lovers.  
“Oh Callum i love you,” Rayla said while pulling him into a hug while trying to avoid his new horns.  
“I love you too Rayla.” Callum said as he melted into her embrace.  
Ezrans point of view

“I wonder why Callum looks like an elf, eh he is probably just using a disguise,” he thought while going back to his duties. “i wonder if i could plan their wedding when the time comes.”

Back to Rayla, and Callum’s point of view/time skip to the elf town that housed the elf council.

They had been traveling faster than the previous day Callum had thought very little about and just thought it was because the dragons needed rest.  
“My prince we should almost be there,” One of the knights stated.  
“Ok,” Callum said in response while looking forward and seeing a mountain and a small town at the base of it. The town seemed to be carved from the mountain; it was the most beautiful scene Callum had seen; it was surrounded by large open plain buildings every few kilometers away from each other, on top of the mountain was what seemed to be a meeting room. The began to descend into a clearing and were created by a party of what Callum could prezoom were Startouch elves.  
“We have been ordered to escort you the rest of the way to our king prince Callum and princess Rayla.” They all said welcoming the two.  
The group then started traveling to the city ahead.  
“Man didn’t expect a royal escort.” Callum thought while he walked ahead in a daze. After a few minutes of walking Callum, Rayla, Zym, and the rest of the group had arrived at the entrance of the city. It looked like the moon nexus with the aspects of a village in katolis.  
When Callum got into the village he noticed something he didn't notice before his hearing had increased he could hear the whispers of the elves that were closest to him and the group.  
“Who do you think those two are if they're being escorted by Startouch elves.” One of them said.  
“Maybe there are criminals.” Another one said in response.  
“Doesn't seem like the guy looks to be a Startouch elf himself he may be an important elf.” Another one said.  
“Well all i know is pretty cute i wouldn't mind letting him show me a few things about Startouch elves.” one said causing Callum’s skin to crawl with disgust.  
“Don't worry my prince you’ll get used to the hearing us Startouch elves have.” Whispered one of Callum’s escorts.  
“Ok um what other things are different for Startouch elves.” Calum asked.  
“Um, I will let our king, your father answer that.” the escorts said while slowly waking ahead.  
Ahead Callum could see a Startouch elf who seemed to be wearing more luxurious clothes than the other Startouch, he was tapping his foot obviously waiting for something or someone, it didn't take long for Callum to realize who he was. He was the king of the startouch elves king Drake and also his birth father. Drake seemed to see them coming to be walking towards him with tears in his eyes when they were finally face to face Calum realized the king was about 6’7” and 6’10” with horns, Drake had instantly pulled Callum into a hug.  
“I’m so sorry Callum I didn't mean to leave you and your mother. I just couldn't make her suffer because of the age that comes with being a Startouch elf.” Drake said crouching down so he could hold Callum.  
“It's ok.” Was the only thing Callum could say at the moment.  
“Im sorry this is probably not what you envisioned our first meeting to be in years.” the king said while pulling away from Callum and standing fully up.  
“Hello Rayla, I hope my son wasn't too hard to bear when you two first met.” Drake asked Rayla like she was an old friend.  
“A little annoying at first but he's terrible at jokes hopefully you can help with that.” Rayla jokingly said while grabbing onto Callum’s hand.  
“That's good to hear but i'm afraid you’ll be stuck with his terrible jokes forever, mainly because i'm no better with jokes.” Drake said with a grin.


	4. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 4

“Wait what do you mean.” Rayla quickly asked Drake.  
“Ohhh you didnt realise that the mark Callum gave you is just part of the Startouch elf marriage ritual, huh well this worked out better than I could have planned.” Drake said with a smirk while slowly taking a few steps back.“Wait what is that supposed to mean better then you have planned.” Rayla said while glaring at Drake. “Well I was going to arrange a few things but they aren't important right now.” Drake said while turning towards Callums. “Ok if you're going to give Zym back to his mother you're going to have to look like your human self.” “Umm how would we do that.” he asked while petting Zym’s head.  
“Simple a moon magic spell mixed with the same spell that made you human in the first place but it is only temperior solution. I will have to find your blade that I made for you.” Drake said while clenching his hands into fists so hard his hand started to bleed.

“Wait what blade?” Callum asked with a confused look on his face. “It was a gift from your uncle. It was the last thing he gave me before we had to lock him away, sadly it was stolen from me by a human when I last saw your mother.” Drake said as he slowly hung his head. “Well let's go see the rest of the council.” Drake said while walking, both Rayla and Callum looked at each other before following Drake. A few minutes later they arrived at the end of the council room entrance. Drake had already gone in ahead of time leaving Rayla, and Callum. “Please come in.” Someone inside shouted before the doors opened, inside was 5 elves Callum he had never seen, each one under the symbol of each arcanum under the star arcanum was sitting his father Drake. “Rayla of the moonshadow elves tell us why you abounded your mission given to you.” the elf under the sun arcanum stated. “I found the Egg of the dragon prince Azymondias so I saw no reason to continue to try and take Prince Ezrans life.” Rayla said with a hint of fear in her voice. “You did well Rayla but we still need to punish you.” The elf under the earth arcanum said. 

“Callum please leave the room we need to tell Rayla her punishment.” Drake said before casting a spell that teleported Callum out of the room. “Now what should we do with her.” The elf under the water Arcanum said. “We should be focusing on the dragon prince first, we need to get him back to the dragon queen.” The Sunfire elf said while slamming his hand on the table in front of him. “Don't worry my son and his fiancée will deliver Azymondias to my old friend Gale.” Drake said. “Wait that boy was your son, the half-breed that you had all those years before.” The moon elf elder said while all of them had opened their mouths but did not seem to get the words out that they needed to say. “You mean that elf that was here is your son.” The Earthblood elf said while his voice Quivered. “Yes and if you dare try to change off my plan you will regret it.” Drake said while casting cold glares before turning to Rayla “now for your punishment even though i think highly of humans I don't trust them to ensure they don't turn on us you will be part of an arranged marriage with a human noble.”

“No I will not be part of an arranged marriage. I have already promised my hand to Callum.” Rayla shouted in protest. “Good but you seem to have forgotten that Callum is a human noble it is good that you already are loyal to Callum but if you hurt him there will be consequences.” Drake said as his gaze softened and a grin spread on it. “Now I must make an amulet that will hide my son's true form and remember don't tell Callum about your “punishment” if it can even be called that.” Drake said before teleporting Rayla outside the room where Callum was waiting for her. “Are you ok Rayla for some reason I felt your emotions you seemed scared are you ok.” Callum said while pulling Rayla into a tight embrace. “Yes Callum i’m fine.” Rayla said while noticing someone walking towards them (a/n this person is crowley so if you have watched supernatural then you know how he sounds and looks.) “Hello my prince i'm Crowley the leader of the Startouch elf royal family and your new personal guard.” Crowley said while giving a sarcastic bow.  
“Now if you don't mind following me I will show you and your little fiancée to your room, I mean you two have a special event going on tonight it's not everyday that two souls are bound together.” He started before turning and walking away, not even stopping to see if they were following him. “Umm Rayla what does he mean by that.” Callum asked while trying to follow Crowley.

“I don't know it might be a Startouch elf ritual.” Rayla said while looking confused. After a few minutes of walking all three of them including Zym included were at the entrance of a building that looked similar to buildings to the moon nexus. “Ok you two rest up the ritual takes vast amounts of energy from the two of you. So no shenanigans!” Crowley shouted while taking his post outside the door. “Ok.” They both said looking at their feet as their faces turned bright crimson, Seeing the reaction he wanted Crowley started laughing motioning them into the room. “Ohh the pure bliss of youth, it's crazy how much he reminds me of you when you were chasing after lady sarai, don't you think Drake.” Crowley said while turning to the figure hiding behind the pillar. “Geez when did you become kind Crowley you're normally not this kind to people.” Drake said while stepping out from behind the pillar. “OH sorry Mr. Crowley always has to be evil, I can be nice if i want to be it just my choice when I actually decide to be kind to people, and bloody hell you still owe me a drink for finding that stupid blade that you oh so nicely had me find.” Crowley said while pulling out a dagger that had a weird bend to it and had steel shavings in it resembling the night sky full of stars from his pocket. “Good job I have a special moonberry drink that I've been saving. It's pretty good here.” Drake said while pulling out a bottle of homemade moonberry juice and handing it to Crowley while taking the dagger and walking away. “Now time to enjoy myself.” Crowley said while sitting on the ground and sipping on the bottle of moonberry juice.


	5. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 5

In the room  
“Hey Rayla do you think they would know what this key of aaravos is.” Callum Asked while looking towards Rayla.  
“Maybe i mean Aaravos was a Startouchelf mage and your father is the king so he might know who he is.” Rayla Said while flicking one of her blades in the chair she was sitting in. They two lovebirds chatted on for a while until they heard a knock on the door.  
“My prince, you need to prepare for the ceremony there will be another servant to help your princess.” they both recognized the voice of that which belonged to Crowley.  
“Ok Rayla i’m gonna get ready for whatever this is.” Callum said while kissing Rayla on the cheek before walking to the door.  
“Ok I will see once I'm done.” Rayla said while putting here blade away as Callum exited the room and closing the door,   
“My prince I will now take you to your father.” Crowley said while him and Callum were engulfed in black smoke and when it disappeared they were both outside a large pavilion that looked like a ball room. The room had beautiful stones in it and the ceiling roise into an arch in the ceiling was primal stones of every type each in elaborate patterns.  
“Hello Callum I hope you like this pavilion, pavilions like this are used for different ceremonies this one was built for a startouch elf marriage ceremony that binds two elf souls together to increase the lifespan sadly it doesn't work with an elf and a human.” Drake said while picking up a box from the table, “These are cuffs that will draw your binding marks, you will both wear it on your left hand.”  
“Ok how does this work.” Callum said, looking at Drake with confusion.   
“Its an ancient ritual as you dance the cuffs will start binding you two to tgether making her life span the same as yours while lowering yours a little.” Drake said while handing the box to crowley, “Now let's get you changed i mean this is a special ceremony and you can't be wearing that.” Following this all three of them went to get Callum some proper attire.

Rayla’s point of view  
After a few minutes of callum being gone she heard a loud knock on the door. “My lady may I come in.” Said the voice from outside.  
“Umm yes.” Rayla said while sitting straight up on the bed, after saying that a startouch maid walked in with a rack of dresses each a different style and color.   
“Please choose one my lady since this is a very special event.” the maid said while bowing.  
“Do I have to pick one.” Rayla said while looking at the startouch maid.  
“Yes madam Rayla it is a part of our costumes as startouchelves to wear a dress during a binding ceremony.” the maid said while stepping back to give Rayla room to choose her dress.  
“Fine ill choose a stupid dress.” Rayla said while getting up and going over to pick the dress after a few minutes of looking she picked out a long white dress with yellow accents.   
“That looks perfect on you madam Rayla.” the maid said, “ now time to wait for crowley to come get us.”  
“Why do you keep calling me madam Rayla.” she asked while looking at the maid standing in the corner.   
“That's because you aren't married to prince Callum yet you are just betrothed to him that is why you have the title of madam.” The maid said “now please excuse me Crowley will be here soon to pick you up and take you to prince Callum.” the maid said before leaving the room.  
“Ok.” Rayla said while falling back on the bed and staying there for a few minutes before she heard Crowley's voice outside   
“It's time my lady,” crowley said from outside.  
“Ok.” she said while getting up and walking out the door.

Callums point of view.  
“Ok Callum what will fit you, hmmm it seems you have the same height as when you were fully human so that helps.” Drake said going through the suits he had for him to wear.  
“How about this one.” Callum said holding up a red suit with brown pants and brown boots that went up to his knees.  
“Ok that's good I'll be outside if you need any help with your horns they can be very tricky especially for us startouch elves.” Drake said while walking out of the room and into the main area of the ball room. After a few minutes Callum walked out into the main ballroom, while walking over to his father Drake. “I sent Crowley over to get Rayla, here put your bracelet on.’ Drake said while passing the bracelet to Callum.   
“Ok so what am i gonna have to do during this ceremony.” Callum said while sliding the bracelet on to his left hand.  
“You're both going to dance together and the bracelets will make identical marks on your arms that will appear when you think of each other or when you two are together. Drake said while standing completely upright towering over Callum. “Give me a few moments Rayla should be here soon. I need to get one of my instruments to play for you to dance too.” Drake said before walking away leaving Callum to wait for Rayla to arrive at the ballroom.  
“CALLUM!!!” Rayla shouted as she ran over to him and locking him in a tight embrace all most knocking him over   
“Hey Rayla, wow you look really good in that dress.” Callum said as his face turned red.  
“What's wrong.” Rayla said breaking the embrace and looking at his blushing face and then herself she couldn't tell what was wrong.  
“I just wondered what you would look like in a wedding dress.” Callum said before looking away so she couldn't see his embarrassment.  
“Ohh.” She said as her face turned red as well.  
“Hey there you two love birds.” Drake said with a giant sky dragon behind him and Zym in the giant dragon's claws. “This is the dragon queen. I had to get my mandolin from her and so I thought I would bring her along to see this special event and so she could be two of the people that saved her son.”


	6. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 6

“Hello small elves i must thank you for saving my son azymondias you truly are a hero but I hear you have a younger brother who found his egg is that true son of Drake?” Zubiea said while lowering her head to be face to face with Callum.  
“Yes, my younger brother ezran.” Callum said while reaching down and grasping Raylas hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.  
“Yes the son of Harrow, late king of katolis, don't worry Callum i won't kill your brother since my son is safe i no longer want his life.” the queen said while letting Zym on the ground.  
“Curoh.” Zym said while running to Callum and Rayla.

“Hey Zym.” Callum said while getting on his knees to hug Zym, As Zym welcomed he started giving Callum his signature zappy kisses.  
“Come here Azymandias there doing something very important.” Zubeia said while picking Zym up.  
“Ok let's begin to tell me Rayla do you know how to dance.” Drake said while sitting in a chair with a harp in front of it.  
“Not really, I know how to dance a little.” Rayla said while messing with the cuff on her arm. “Tell me why I have to wear this cuff.”  
“It will bind your soul to Callums linking you two together; this is a soul harp it will let you two know how to use the other's skills. It is safer when using this then without it now lets begin.” Drake said while he started playing his soul harp the melody filled the room. 

“You ready.” Callum said as he locked his fingers through hers and placed his other hand on her waist. “Yeah.” Rayla replied in a nervous tone, as he began moving and she moved in sync with his movements. The music filled the room as they danced hand in hand the cuffs on their arm started glowing causing marks to form under them, as they formed images started forming in Raylas mind all of the images were of the dance choreography Callum was doing she started moving with him matching his every move, the beautiful scene could only be called a work of art the two danced for an hour straight without noticing how long it dragged on. 

“Ok that's enough i don't know how much longer I can play this harp.” Drake said while drawing the music to a close.  
“I do have to admit that even mesmerized me. That takes a lot of skill, now lets see what your binding marks look like.” Zubeia said while lowering her head to be eye level with Drake as he walked over to them.  
“What do you mean binding marks?” Callum said while looking at Rayla.

“Take off the cuffs they only needed 5 minutes to work but it definitely worked after you danced for an hour. Drake said while looking at his fingertips, “And killed my fingertips,” he mumbled as Rayla and Callum took off the cuffs revealing marks in the shape of a moon and a star. 

“A moon and a star. I haven't seen that in a long time isn't it one of the best marks a moonshadow elf and a startouch elf can get.” Lightning said while looking at the two of them.  
“Yes I haven't seen this in awhile you two truly are meant for each other.” Drake said, “Well you two should go celebrate your union, tomorrow we will go back to katolis but I figure you have some questions about this and before you say it i'm the only one who can use the soul instruments meaning i'm the only one who can use the ritual that's why I had to abandon Sarai but i know she was okay with your father so I know she was happy definitely not what i could have given her especially since Aaravos has been banished and you were too young to have been able to play the soul instruments and by the time you could have been able to use them your mother would have been dead it takes 100 years for your to even be able to play a full song let alone the soul union song Callum I didn't want to let her suffer.” Drake said while Tears started running down his face.

“That's why you left, you didn't want to let her or me suffer.” Callum said while hugging Drake before saying. “I forgive you.”  
“Thank you Callum you don't know how much that means to me. I have wanted to hear those words ever since i left.” Drake said, “Now go to Rayla. I need to think and talk with my old friend. You should go to her and don't make the same mistake I did.” Drake said before releasing him and pushing him towards Rayla and casting a spell teleporting them back to the room they were in earlier.  
“Do you think he is the boy in the last proficy Aarovos ever made before we found out what he did?” Zubeia said while pulling him into her trying to comfort her old friend.

“Who knows those things are in the past, I just want to live in the present and not live like my idiot brother did he never looked at the present the only time he did was when he found Lyrah too bad she was killed he was never the same after that i just wish i could have helped.” Drake said while clenching his fist.  
“I know Drake me and Avizanduim knew how hard it was for you to seal him.” Zubeia said while resting her claw on his shoulder.


	7. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 7

“Huh why are we back here?” Callum said as he looked around, realizing they were back in the room from earlier.   
“I don't know, maybe your father cast a teleportation spell and sent us here.” Rayla said while sitting on the edge of the bed.   
“This is still weird you know this mark for example it feels like i know your emotions whether you are scared or afraid.” Callum said.  
“It's like were one.” They both said in union.’  
“So if this mark really did join our souls together, then that means our life spans did too.” Callum said while sitting on the bed next to Rayla. “How do you feel about Rayla.”  
“I feel more energetic, it feels like I'm younger.” Rayla said while leaning her head on Callums shoulder. “And I can feel how much you love me.” She said kissing his cheek.   
“Well I just have to say these marks are symbols of our bond and love.” Callum said while getting up and getting a blanket that was in the room but he noticed a small painting in the corner. It was a picture of Drake, Sarai and a young halfling callum in the room he and Rayla were in. “Rayla come look at this.” He said calling her over to inspect the old photo.   
“Is that you as a kid.” she asked looking over his shoulder on her toes  
“I think this seems to be an old photo probably made 12 years ago its probably why I don't remember it.” he said putting it back and grabbing the blanket.  
“Hey Callum, I'm gonna go take a bath. Do you know where the bath is.” Rayla said with a smirk while looking at his horns.   
“No, but i can ask Crowley,” He said while looking outside the room and spotting Crowley standing guard outside but before he could ask.   
“Let me guess you want to know where the bathroom is. It's in that room there's two bathrooms inside.” Crowley said while looking down the hall again and pushing him back inside. “Now go take a bath.”  
“He said there are two bathrooms in here.” Callum said, turning to rayla.  
“Ok im gonna go take a bath.” Rayla said “no peeking.” she said, winking at him.  
“Ok.” Callum said as his face turned bright red and turned to the entrance to the other bath. He then sped walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him after a few seconds he undressed and got in the bath. “Why are there two baths in here?” Callum said under his breath. After a few moments of soaking, to the point his fingers were pruning he got out and found that there was a pair of pajamas for him he put them on and went and sat on the bed a few moments later Rayla came out in a matching pair.  
“What do I look bad in these?” she asked him while walking toward the bed, “ok scoot over.” hearing her command Callum scooted over on the bed and lifted the covers for her. “Thanks.” Rayla siad while scooting up to him and snuggling in his arms.  
“What are you doing?” Callum said in a flustered and embarrassed tone.   
“I don't know, I guess i did this out of instinct, it just feels welcoming in your arms.” she said while snuggling closer to him while being mindful of her horns.  
“Ok well I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep Rayla.” he said while tucking his arms around her waist and drifting out of counscines.  
“Ok.” she said while joining him in a sound slumber.


	8. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 8

“Callum, Callum.” Callum heard a voice call to him, for some reason he was back in the palace he slowly walked toward the sound of the voice after walking towards the source he found himself in front of Virens study he opened the doors slowly.   
“Hello Callum.” In front of him was his mother and father, “before you wake up you must know something, you must tell Drake about these trapped souls.” Harrow said, pulling a bag out from a chest nearby. “These are the souls of elves trapped in coins by Viren, he must be stopped by Callum or else he will free Aaravos.” Harrow said before Callum woke up dazed he sprung up looking at his surroundings.   
“Callum whats wrong, you ok,” Rayla said while putting her arm over his shoulder.

“Yeah, just dazed, I had a weird dream, my parents were there, king harrow and my mother. They said how we need to tell my father that viren needs to be stopped or he might free Aaravos, and about the trapped souls of elves.” Callum Said looking down before turning to her and saying.” Rayla I think there might be a way to save Runnan.”   
“Callum are you sure, are you completely sure there's a way to save Runaan.” She said with a concerned look in his eyes.  
“Yeah but I don't know, we need to ask my father Drake how.” Callum said while getting up and dressed in a less rushed version of what rayla was doing, after a few minutes they both came out of their room in Startouch clothes.

“Crowley we need to speak to Drake,” Rayla said while gripping callums hand tighter to the point it looked like a normal startouch elf’s hand.  
Looking the two over Crowley nodded his head at them and said “ok i understand follow me.” After saying he motioned them to follow him, after a few minutes of walking they came to a large room Crowley opened the door and inside were 13 chairs around the table. Drake was at the head of it with 8 other elves with a sorta of black smoke coming off of the bodies of some and white particles coming off of the others.   
“I'm sorry my king we will leave since the young prince is here.” said the one sitting close to Drake.

“Sit down all of you, Callum. I want you to meet the dark elves. They are experiments to bring back the dead when my brother lost his soulmate. He went mad, so tell me why are you here so early you are not expected for breakfast for another hour or so.” Drake said while motioning the three to sit down with Crowley taking the seat next to the dark elf from earlier and rayla sitting across from him.   
“We need to talk about something,” Callum said while looking at his father at the head of the table.  
“Yes, what is it?” Drake said while he and everyone else at the table gave him their full attention.

“I had a dream I saw mom and dad. They told me to inform you Viren is trying to free Aarovos whatever that means but they also told me there are souls of elves in the castle that Viren made into his treasure.” Callum said while adding. “Is there a way to save the souls.”   
“Callum did you say virens trying to free my brother.” Drake shouted with rage in his tone. “Yes,” Callum replied in a startled tone. “Ok we must prepare for our return to katolis but yes the souls can be freed but i can only free two at the moment. Will that be a problem?” he asked Callum

“I don't think so there appeared to be only two coins Runaan Rayla’s father and another one had weird markings, wings, and a worried look on his face as well as a scar on his right cheek.'' Callum said after giving the long explanation all of the dark elves had a happy yet startled look.  
“My prince I am Castiel, the leader of the light dark elves, yes bad name we know but I think you might have found one of our members that was missing when Aaravos mirror went missing.” Castiel said with a smile on his face.  
“I think you're right Cas now let me introduce you to the dark elves. They are each on a side the light elves and the shadow elves but they are all dark elves.” Drake said   
(you know i'm too lazy to write something for this so here's the list and each of their jobs)

Light Shadow   
Castiel-leader Crowley-leader  
Sunfire/dark elf Dark elf  
Samandriel-historian/writer later on-assassin ‘wink wink’ guess who this is  
Sunfire/dark elf this one is a surprise  
Gadreel-Knight River-intelligence  
Skywing/dark elf water arcanum/dark elf  
Virgil-weapons smith Schatten-Spy  
Earthblood/dark elf Moonshadow/dark elf  
Gabriel-messenger Krieger-knight  
Startouch/dark elf Earthblood/Dark elf

“So your saying runaan can be brought back from this coin thing,” Rayla chimed in.  
“Yes now Virgil prepares our weapons we depart in ten minutes everyone else gets your stuff ready.” Drake said while getting up as the rest hurried off. “Callum we need to leave soon here's a ring you must wear gloves to hide it don't take it off in front of others except Rayla, am I clear” 

“Yes sir.” Callum said while putting it on and gaining his human form again he entwined his fingers with Raylas.  
“Good.” Drake said while walking out of the room.  
“Callum did you hear that Runaan can be saved, ohh thank you Callum.” Rayla said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, Callum quickly leaned into the kiss and put his arm around her waist and used a little tongue (yeah i went there) and after five minutes of making out the two stopped and got ready to return to katolis.


	9. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 9

Time skip of ten minutes from the end of chapter 8.  
“Callum, Rayla we’ll be going to the silver grove first, there's something I need to check there before we go back.” Drake said while putting a staff on his back and throwing a robe on similar to the one worn by Aaravos,

“We're going to the silver grove, Callum. There's so many things I need to show you there so I can't wait for you to see it.” Rayla said with a smile.  
“So am I gonna get a full tour of your home Rayla.” Callum said while intertwining his five fingers with hers.  
“Of course you dumb human.” Rala teased while grabbing her and Callums bags that were prepared for the two. By the dark elves.  
“Ohh get a room you two.” Crowley yelled from an ambler that would be transporting them to the silver grove.  
“I don't understand, how would getting a room make any difference.” Casteil said in confusion.  
“Oh nevermind,” Crowley said with a huff.  
“Are they always like that.” Callum asked with a confused look on his face while Rayla tried to hide the soft blush on her face from Crowley's earlier statement.

“Sometimes not always though, Castiel never gets jokes, trust me when I say that we have tried everything to teach him about humor, it never works, welp let's get going or else we won't make it by nightfall.” Drake said while getting on the back of the ambler.  
“Ok,” the two replied as Callum got on first and then helped Rayla up. With a satisfied look on his face he motioned for everyone to get on their amblers and to begin their journey, it took them half a day to get to the awases to stop for nightfall and then after their rest they all got up and continued their journey it was mid day by the time they reached the forest to get to the silver grove. After a half hour of walking they got to the silver grove entrance.

“Here Callum do what I do.” Rayla said as she danced to activate the spell that hid the silver grove after they did that they waited for Drake, Crowley and Casteil to do the spell. “Ohh Callum i can't wait to show you everything where I grew up where they make the best moonberry surprise pie.”  
“What's in it.” Callum said while looking around with his elf Callum disguise wondering why no one had faces.  
“It wouldn't be a surprise if i told you callum ohh i can't wait to show you everything.” she said.  
“Uhh Rayla, something is wrong,” Callum said. Feeling his uneasiness she got a puzzled look on her face and stopped for the first time since entering the silver grove.  
“Callum whats wrong.” Rayla asked now concerned for why Callum was feeling uneasy at the moment

“Rayla, the people have no faces what's happening.” Callum said. After looking around and noticing this Rayla started breaking down (just like in the show) after seeing this go on Drake started heading down to their location seeing a startouch elf in the grove all of the moon shadow elves started flocking to him blocking him from Callum and Rayla. “Why are you here?” “Do you have a job for us?” “are you looking for someone in particular.” These were some of the questions they all asked him once they noticed Drakes precence.  
“I'm looking for Ethari, husband of Runaan and gaurdian of Rayla, do you know of their locations?” Drake said while tightening his hand into a fist.  
“Rayla has been made into a ghost sir but Ethari is still here so I can go fetch him.” a moonshadow elf said, while drake looked to see Callum helping Rayla calm down.  
“There will be no need for that, tell me where the illusion eye for the barrier around the silver grove.” Drake said while giving the previous elf the death glare.  
“Umm its right this way sir.” the elf said while turning around and walking towards the eye of the illusion, after they got there Drake looked at it and ran his fingers over it before drawing the rune for revelear and then Rayla’s name and her parents, “revelear.'' After Drake cast the spell he sprinted back to Callum and Rayla knowing that they would get verbally assaulted as soon as people started noticing them, but what he did not expect was that she was not where she and Callum were left.

“Sir what is wrong.” said the elf that visibly winded due to trying to catch up to Drake.  
“Show me where Ethari is.” Drake said while looking over his shoulder.  
“Yes sir this way.” the elf said while slowly walking over to where Ethari was located. After they got there Callum was at the door and Rayla was inside listening to what Ethari had to say while he used a blade to see her not knowing Drake had broken the spell permanently so it could never work on Rayla or her parents.  
“Ethari, Rayla this is a relief now i don't have to hunt for both of you and Callum i'm surprised you move fast.” Drake said hearing his name called Ethari turned around and saw Rayla standing there and instantly dropped the blade in his hand.

“Rayla but how, how can I see you? The spell should have worked, no one should be able to see you.” Ethari said while stepping forward to look at her.  
“That would be my handy work. I just permanently broke that spell on her and her parents.” Drake said while pushing Callum in the room and walking in after him and closing the doors behind him.  
“May I ask why you are here,” Ethari said.

“Yes I'm here to ask you if you want your husband back.” Drake said.  
“He's dead there's no point trying to fool me, the dead can't be brought back no matter what you do there's no bringing him back.” Ethari said while turning around.  
“Rayla show Callum around. I need to talk to Ethari.” Drake said while moving in front of her. Rayla responded “ok,” And took Callums hand and rushed out of the room. As Callum was being pulled he felt all of Raylas emotions, the sadness, the heartbreak and worthlessness that was being swept across her, emotions Callum felt himself, they were so strong that he started crying because of it.

“Ok now that they aren't here, Ethari Runaan is barely alive. I can save him but you have to know it might come at a cost. He was sealed in a coin with a binding on his arm. I might not be able to save his arm, is that ok.” Drake said. It took a few minutes of crying from Ethari before he answered.  
“If you can truly bring him back then I'm fine with any price there is.” ethari said, turning back to Drake.


	10. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 10

“Rayla are you ok?” Callum asked Rayla as he was dragged down the stairs by his fiancee. Rayla did not answer, she just kept dragging him down the stairs until they reached a pool where a single lonely lotus laid reaching it. Rayla let go of his hand and proceeded toward it alone.

“These flowers are made for each assassin by Etheri when they go out on a mission there tied to a MoonShadow elves life. The one in the center is mine all the others have sunk to the bottom they're all gone it's all my fault Callum it's all my fault, and because of that I have no home I have nothing i'm nothing.” Rayla said as she crawled up into a ball at the edge of the small pond

“Shut up.” Callum said. “What.” She replied. “You don't have anything, you have me Rayla, you can live with me and ezran. I'm not gonna leave you Rayla. That is my promise to you Rayla, promise me you will never say your nothing your amazing selfless thoughtful kind, i would need a ton of books to fully describe all the good things about you Rayla.” Callum said as he hugged Rayla and took her hood off her head. Hearing how Callum felt about her filled her with joy and passion not caring anymore she tackled Callum to the ground and caught his lips with hers. Rayla showed no restraint with Callum, everytime she knew he had to catch his breath she instantly went back to attacking his mouth with her tongue. 

“Callum I love you and you saying that made me want to pounce on you.” Rayla said while kissing the mark on his arm which caused him to let out a nice sound.  
“Ummm you two done.” said Drake with a shocked Ethari behind him. Seeing their parents, Rayla quickly got off of Callum in a hurry with a blush on her face. Callum gained the same hugh on his face with the appearance of two people. “Seriously why out in the open you could be caught by anyone.” Drake said while trying not to yell at the two teens in front of him. 

After a few minutes of getting a stern talking to by their parents, Callum and Rayla had to explain their relationship and why Rayla abandoned her mission in Katolis.  
“Tell me Rayla why did you abandon your mission.” Ethari asked. With a confused look on his face.

“I had to, the dragon prince is alive, with the help of the Katolis princes I was able to get him to the dragon queen. I also have a boyfriend , Callum, who is human.” Rayla said. Due to her answer Ethari was struck with confusion.

“We should probably head to some place more private, should I say.” Drake said as what could be referred to as a low growl was heard coming from him.  
“I agree there seem to be some things that need to be checked, let's head to my home since it seems that there's more to the story than has been told.” Ethari said while turning around to lead them towards his home. Following close behind Ethari as the group of four followed, travelled to Ethari’s house and the place where Rayla grew up. As they walked in the home Ethari motioned for them all to sit down in the living room. Looking around the room Drake saw many pictures each of a member of Rayla’s family.

“Now let's get down to business, Rayla and Callum’s wedding.” Drake blatantly said while looking at Ethari.  
“Wait what do you mean?” Ethari asked as he looked between Callum and Rayla.  
“Callum, can you take off your ring with the enchantment.” Drake said while pulling out a few items from his bag. “Ok.” Callum said while he took off the ring his father had given him transforming him back to his half-ling form. Ethari is surprised by the sudden change and how there is a half-ling sitting before him.

“Meet my son Callum, prince of the startouch elves, the reason I'm sharing this is because we will become family in the coming years. The Future I see at the moment is the one that I have seen for years. I have viewed it multiple times.” Drake said with a look of sadness in his gaze.  
“Hello Callum, so you and Rayla helped bring the dragon prince to xadia?” Ethari asked as his mind processed all the information it had been given.  
“That's correct me, my brother Ezran, and Rayla helped bring Zym back to his mother.” Callum said as Rayla intertwined her fingers in his to help relieve stress from meeting his future father in law though she wouldn't admit those were her thoughts. 

“So you said you've seen all this coming, why didn't you stop the dragon king from dying.” Ethari asked. “First do you have any tea cause this is gonna be a long story.”  
“I understand I'll get some Rayla. Can you help me prepare some tea.” Ethari said as he knew how Drake felt he could tell this story brought sadness similar to his own.

“Callum you should know that this is a tale about how I lost my brother and how his betrayal set things in stone and how it also led to me meeting your mother so bear in mind these words when I tell you this tale.” Drake said while he gazed at Callum a lone tear drifted down his face. Before Callum could answer Rayla and Ethari walked in with the tea. “Ok before we get into this tale you all should that it is about power betrayal, the mistakes made by an archmage, and the finding of true love, I'll have to start the tale when me and my brother were still only princes and I was not king.”


	11. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 11

“Bare in mind this will reveal secrets about primal magic and the origin of dark magic,” Drake said as he took a sip of the tea.  
“So you know how dark magic was created,” Rayla asked with a look of surprise coming over her face. 

“Yes now please no interruptions till i get to the end. Me and my brother are one of the origin elfs. Origin elfs are the precursors to all elfs it's sad to admit but my siblings have long been forgotten by their descendents. Being a origin elf means that my life is almost eternal; it will last longer than even the oldest dragons. But that is beside the point our origin was almost instant or at least that was how it felt. Me and my siblings are the very first elves to ever exist. Me and my siblings laid the groundwork for all magic. We watched over Xadia and saw it grow. We watched over it and were the council and rulers but eventually we all got bored and agreed to become rulers of our respective tribes and let Xadia take care of itself. We would always visit each other. My siblings are normally in seclusion but in the past 3000 years my siblings all decided to live in my palace not that i mind. My siblings still live with me in the palace. You'll have to meet them sometime. You should know this Callum, your aunt lunara keeps nagging me to just go into the humanlands and take you back with me so all of them can meet you.” Drake said as he looked at his attentive listeners, “I'm taking a break from my tale so if you have any questions please ask it's not everyday I tell this tale.”

“Dad, how old are you.” Callum asked, confused. “Hmm id say im around 13,000 years old i don't know i lost track all my siblings have.” He answered.”  
“So have you been ruler of the startouch elves this whole time.” Rayla asked. “Yes I have my brother refused the position so I decided to just rule all startouch elves since I had nothing better to do. It's more fun than you'd think but when you only have 1,000 subjects there isn't much hassle when it comes to work.”

“So you and your siblings made all primal magic.” Ethari asked, looking generally intrigued. “That's correct to some degree we merely laid the groundwork my moonshadow siblings or any of us really would have thought of those flowers in the pound not even Aaravos.”

“So who is Aaravos to be precise? The only thing you've stated about him is that he's your brother and Callums uncle.” Rayla asked as she tried to understand who he was exactly. “Yes I guess I must continue then to explain who Aarvos is and where he currently is at.” Drake said as he took another sip of his tea.

“Aaravos didn't fit in with other elves as his siblings are the only ones that understood him. It happened roughly 3000 years ago he was going on a stroll in the black desert when he found a girl named Elarion. She was his first ever apprentice, my brother thinks she fell when the city the two of them built was burned but she is still alive. She was being guarded by Avizandum and Zubeia. But when Avizandum was attacked both Elarion and the Dragon mirror were lost I haven't been able to track down either of them. Drake said having a pained look in his eyes. 

“What's the dragon mirror?” Callum asked, looking intrigued to learn more about magic and his family. “It is the prison I made to hold Aaravos until I could find a way to heal him after his experiment corrupted him more than it already had. Aaravos made magic items; he made them to be accepted by humans. He presented his gifts to humans when normal elves turned them away saying his creations are a crime and other things like that, I don't blame him when he started using dark magic.” Drake said. Hearing Drake's words of an elf using dark magic, everyone in the room had a look of disgust on their face. None of them could imagine using it.

“But sadly in my brother's desperate attempt to exact revenge he corrupted himself by burning away his original self, so in a latch ditch effort my siblings and all the dragons launched an attack to seal him away until I could find a way to heal the effects of the dark magic. Drake said while pulling a small old leather bound cover book with the marks of all the arcanums on it. “It took me years before I discovered how to cleanse the body, but when I did I went to build Lux Aurea and made them their forge to help cleanse the body of dark magic, the only problem is finding his mirror and Elarion.” Drake said opening up to a page with a diagram of the Lux Aurea forge and how it worked.

“Did you discover all these? '' Ethari asked while he flipped through the spell book and read each passage. “Yes actually, here how about we discuss magic, magic enchanted items, while Rayla and Callum go chat for ahile.” Drake said while a small smirk appeared on his face. 

“That's fine Rayla you can take Callum to your room.” Ethari said while giving the teen a small smirk, as the two got up before their parents could make any comments that embarrass them. As they walked down the hall they came to a door with elvish on which Callum could only assume was Raylas room. As Rayla opened the room they could see that it was filled with a small bed that could probably fit the two of them, A rack for Rayla’s knives to fit on a dresser and a blanket bin.

“So this is my room.” Rayla said as both of them heard Drake “shout no funny business you two.” Causing them to turn away from each other in embarrassment as their marks began to glow.   
“You want to lay down together.” Rayla asked Callum in a hurried tone. “Yeah that sounds good.” Callum responded as he sat on the bed. Seeing Callum sit down she closed the door before walking over to the basket bin and grabbed a few blankets for them to snuggle under. The two lovers quickly snuggled together under the blanket. “What was your childhood like here in the silvergrove Rayla?” Callum asked while interlocking hands with her. 

“It was nice, when my parents joined the dragon guard I went and lived here with Runaan and Ethari. You remember Runaan right.” Rayla asked as she leaned her head on Callum. “The one that shot an arrow at me yeah i remember.” Callum said while he tried to avoid Raylas horns. “So how do elves horns grow because ours are about the same height?” He asked while touching the top of his head. 

“Normally with age but the horn shape normally ends up being genetic. Startouch elves always have longer horns and varying shapes and sizes.” Rayla said while letting out a small yawn. “You tired Ray?” Callum asked while shifting forward enough to see her face. “Ohh your using pet names now huh, but to answer you question yes i am tired now hold still you shoulder is surprisingly comfy.” Rayla said while moving callum in place.


	12. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 12

“So what is the real relationship between Callum and Rayla.” Ethari asked as the two teens walked down the hall and into her room something he wasn't quite comfy with but trusted his adoptive daughter enough so he allowed it.

“They are soul bonded. I performed the ritual myself.” Drake said while taking back the book that Ethari had placed on the table and safely placing it back in his coat pocket.  
“Isn't that the Startouch elf ritual for marriage?” Ethari asked while looking shocked at the fact.

“Yes, i must say you are quite knowledgeable about my people.” Drake said while leaning back in his chair with a smug smile on his face as the elf before him realized what this meant for his daughter's life. “Let me explain the council of elves was gonna punish her very badly the fact that they would do that to someone her age disgusts me.”

“What was gonna be the punishment.” Etari balled his fists up not wanting to know what his daughters fate was gonna be.  
“She was gonna be sentenced to servitude for the rest of her life and labeled a traitor, that punishment was not needed, not in her case. So I gave her a different punishment being a part of an arranged marriage, with a human noble.” Drake said, noticing Ethari look towards the room the two teens had gone into, Drake knew the look was one of a worrying parent being filled with joy that his daughter did not receive the fate the council of elves wanted her to receive. 

“But isnt she bonded to your son Callum, why would you set Rayla up with another husband?” Ethari asked, looking confused over the fact that Drake had set Rayla up for an arranged marriage with a human noble. 

“You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would.” Drake stated calmly.  
“Im truly not, in a few aspects i'm overjoyed my husband can be saved, but on the other hand i'm trying to think why would you share all this, unless you knew Rayla would end up with your son from the smirk you had on your face you knew how this conversation would go do.” Ethari said observing the elf's body movements to see if anything he said was a lie.

“I commend you Ethari you knew the truth all along as we talked, but trust me when i say this you have nothing to fear from me or my son, and yes my son and Rayla are bonded and from the fact of how knowledgeable on startouch elfs are I believe you know that the bond can only be formed when both parties love and truly trust each other.” Drake said while sitting straight up with his body relaxed.

“It seems we can see right through each other, that's good since we will be in laws together, but you didn't answer my question of why you would set up Rayla with a noble human.” Ethari asked as he relaxed knowing Drake meant no harm towards his family.

“You seem to misunderstand Callum is a human prince, his step father and a man who I met when the woman we both loved died is king Harrow.” Drake said his body movements and face giving no answer to what he was feeling.

“I'm guessing this is something you wanted to stop your son from hearing, which is why you told them to go relax so we could continue to talk. About your past.” Ethari said as he saw Drake get the same look in his eyes that Ethari has had since Runaan's flower sunk.

“Callum does not need to know my plan for saving my brother and getting revenge for the murderer of my wife Sarai and friend King Harrow.” Drake said as he grinded his teeth obviously fuming with rage.  
“Can you tell me how you met your wife and why you separated.” Ethari asked while trying to lighten Drake's mood.

“It happened when I was staying in the human kingdom. You see I opened a small bakery to help solve my boredom. My siblings covered for me so I could run the bakery for thirty or forty years to help relieve some stress I had.” Drake said as a mellon collie look came across his face as he remembered his little project. “I remember when a soldier came rushing into my shop and ordered a huge order of jelly tarts, well apparently the general had eaten a few too many and desperately needed more so I got to work with the challenge that was handed to me.” Drake said.

“How many did you make?” Ethari asked as he looked in disbelief. 

“About one hundred jelly tarts.” Drake answered. “I had a big oven that's probably the only way I could have done that in the first place. But when I finished I got the order ready and closed up the shop so I could deliver them to the client. Much to my surprise it was the general of katalois Sarai.” 

“I'm guessing this is not when you met her.” Ethari said. “You’re correct we met personally at another time.” Drake answered.  
“On the topic of the first meetings, how did you meet Runaan.” Drake asked, feeling a sense of ease while talking with Ethari about how they met their partners.

“Me and Runaan met while we were in school, we were muchal friends through Lain and Taidrin Rayla’s parents. I had had a crush on him for awhile it wasn't until Lain told me to man up that I finally asked him out. Much to my surprise he felt the same.” Ethari said with a happy smile on his face.

“I know the feeling, you see after Sarais first order she came to my shop almost everyday to pick up two jelly tarts. It was nice we started to chat more, and before I knew it for the first time in my life I felt general true love for someone.” Drake said while pulling a ring out of his pocket and putting it on. 

“So how did your first date go.” Ethari asked.  
“I wish I could say amazing, but that would be a lie. She was actually the first one to make the moves so she invited me to a home cooked meal by her. Sarai was not a very good cook to say the least, So I teased her about it and offered to help improve her cooking skills.” Drake said as he laughed remembering Sarai's first attempt at cooking for him.

“So when did she learn you were an elf?” Ethari asked.  
“I only told her after I learned her views on dark magic and elves in general. Surprisingly she didn't hate elves just that she didn't trust them since she hasn't met any. So I asked her if I was an elf if she would still love me the same way. I was overjoyed when she said yes.” Drake said as a smile spread across his face.

“She sounds like an amazing woman. Why did you leave her? Sorry if that's a bad topic.” Ethari said, trying not to hurt his new friend.  
“Don't worry, it's fine Ethari. I understand why you're curious. And the answer is i didn't do it by choice.” Drake said as he looked down at his feet.


	13. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 13

“So why did you leave your wife Drake.” Ethari asked.

“Viren tried to kill me, the reason why he tried to kill me was not because he found out what i was but because of the fact that i was Sarai's husband. Harrow had fallen in love with Sarai and he must have told viren about his love for my wife. At the time Callum had just turned three years old. Me and Sarai decided to take Callum down to our local stream for a walk, Sarai took Callum into the water to help him catch frogs; it was so cute.” Drake said as he let out a small chuckle. “That was when Viren stepped out behind a tree and cast a spell he aimed it at Callum and ran to block it, sadly i was not fast enough most of the spell went to me and the remainder hit its mark, it thankfully only knocked Callum out i later learned it gave Callum amnesia making him forget his elf heritage and destroyed what little connection Callum had with the star arcanum.” Drake said as he voice gained a cold tone.

“How is that even possible, how could he lose his arcanum because he is a half elf.”Ethari asked, looking concerned over the fact that someone could lose their arcanum.  
“No its because of the spell that was cast the spell is eof ym fo ygrene larutan eht niard which means drain the natural energy of my foe, it sucked out his primal connection because of his age, since I took most of the blast it didn't kill him. I saw viren run off probably because his plan failed or maybe because I cast a very dangerous spell at him with a rock that I disguised as a primal stone. But the spell took what was left out of me. My private knights had quickly swept in to save me and did the best they could but told Sarai that if I didn't return in a year that I was dead and for the most part I was.” Drake said as he recalled that day as tears filled his eyes.

“I'm guessing that she assumed she lost you and married Harrow.” Ethari asked while getting more tea for Drake.  
“For the most part yes. I woke up when Callum turned five. I went back to where our house was, I learned that Sarai had remarried. So I traveled that night to the Castle. I stood there in the room waiting for them. This is how that night had gone. “I had originally gone there to say my goodbyes but i smelled the sensed the same aura as the man that had harmed me and Callum, so i followed the trail to a tower with a giant painting i discovered that there was a passageway behind as i walked down the steps the aura became stronger it was their that i saw my attacker again it had been two years but i remember that day i was tempted to take that man's life where he stood but i knew he would have a role to play in the coming years so i left him. Not a day goes by that I do not wish I could have taken him out.” Drake said as he seemed to ponder on the night. 

“You ok Drake?” Ethari asked as he looked at Drake making sure he was okay. “Yeah it's just when you reach my age you end up pondering a lot but back to the story after I learned of virens name and location I put a tracker on him to make sure he could never hide from me.” Drake answered.

“Did you visit Callum when you went to see Sarai.” Ethari asked, curious of Drake's encounter. “No, I just left her with a letter that she gave to Callum. It helps me keep an eye on him. But back to the story.”  
As Drake walked slowly down the stairs he came across a stone labyrinth he came to a dead end with a stone wall. Looking at the wall and the floor he noticed the way the stones were arranged so he decided to cast a spell to show him how this dead end allowed someone to disappear doing this showed viren pressing on the tiles followed by a little girl who obviously had daddy issues from how she was dressed. 

Drake made a mental note to ask Sarai to help make sure their son did not fall for this wanna be dark mage. As the illusion dark mage pressed the stones revealing the stones that the elf needed to press to get into the secret room. With the knowledge drake now had he pushed the stones to get into the secret to follow the illusion he had cast. What was revealed to him was jars filled with dead regents. The amount of death that Drake saw and smelled sicken even him who had helped in the making of dark magic. “How could humanity fall this low, Aaravos my brother your gift seems to have become a shackle on humanity.” Drake said as he looked around the room he noticed the glow of a torch and as he approached he noticed the dark mage with the little girl. 

“Now Claudia do what I say, not what I do.” The mage said. “Ok Dad,” the mage said who Drake now knew as Claudia. The mage started to chant but before the mage could finish Drake had to walk away. “How could he even think of teaching such a disgusting thing to a child.” Drake stated in disgust. “Well I better go see Sarai before the night is over.” he finished before going back up through the maze and through the painting. Drake began his trip through the castle to find Sarai after walking around and avoiding the guards he finally found Sarai and her new husband he put on a charm to make it so he was see through, and that way if someone tried to hurt or touch him they would go right through him. 

“Ok show time you, got this chronos.” Drake said as he walked through the door and over to the fireplace. Casting a spell to ignite it effectively woke the two of them up. “Chronos is that you.” Sarai asked while getting up and slowly walking towards Drake. Meeting her half way he replied. “Yes Sarai it is me but please do not call out my true name for I am afraid I will not be able to pass on if you do Sarai.” Drake said as Harrow got up out of the bed and walked over to the bed his mind was still sleepy, he did not notice his height or the fact that he was an elf. “Sarai who is this.” Harrow asked, looking confused as to who was in front of him.

“This is Drake, my deceased husband, how are you here?” Sarai said while looking at the towering elf. “That is something that would take ages to explain and sadly i can only stay until sunrise, so my sweet Sarai can you please tell me is Callum okay.” Drake asked as he went and sat down at a nearby chair while motioning for them to join him at the table that was in the room. “I truly can not believe I'm able to see you again Drake.” Saria said while pulling Harrow along with her and sitting down with someone who she believed she would never see again in her life. “Yes I know. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Chronos but people, elves and humans alike started calling me Drake a long time ago so you can call me that.” Drake said. 

“I am truly confused, your Sarai’s late husband but how are you here, and did you say elf?” Harrow questioned the elf as he looked him up and down finally observing his elven traits. “Yes that is correct, but I am not truly dead more like I am in limbo; this is merely a projection of my form.” Drake said “but do not worry I am no threat to you as long as you protect Sarai and Callum, i will be able to remain in limbo.” to break the silence Drake asked Sarai about Callum and the name of the dark mage in the castle. The trio continued on with their talk Harrow becoming more and more relaxed as the night went by. 

When it was finally sunrise Harrow promised Drake that he would treat Callum as his own son and protect him. Giving his thanks he told both of them that he would return if something happened to them and would look after their sons. As Drake was departing he revealed the fact that Sarai was expecting.


	14. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 14

“That is how my final time seeing Sarai went, I returned to the kingdom only once and that was seeing her funeral prior.” Drake said.  
‘That must have been hard.” Ethari said looking at Drake who was getting up and stretching due to the discomfort from sitting so long.

“It's ok because I had my family, I relied on them to help ease the pain.” Drake started as he looked towards the hall his son and Rayla had gone down. “I'm sorta curious to see what they're doing aren't you.” “ a little, he replied, sitting up to follow Drake to check up on Rayla and Callum. After walking down the hall and in front of the room Drake slowly turned the doorknob so as to not alert the pair inside the room. When Drake opened the door Ethari looked under his arm as Drake leaned down to look in the room. Before them was Callum's shoulder made into Rayla’s pillow as they both slept. “They truly are in love.” Ethari said looking at the two dumbfounded. 

“I'm curious why do you say that.” Drake asked while looking at Callum and Rayla and wondering what Etari sees what he doesn't. “Rayla has completely let her guard down, I would not be able to open this door without waking her up. Your son has done something I never thought would happen.” Ethari said. “It's almost dinner time, you all must be hungry. I'll go prepare dinner.” “I'll help but first let's wake the two sleeping beauties.” Drake said while pulling out a phoenix feather. Drake leaned into the room and walked over to bed as he did this he slowly started irritating Callums nose. After a few seconds of doing this Callum launched forward sneezing. 

“Callum, what is it.” Rayla said as she leaned back up due to falling off Callums shoulder. “Hey sleeping beauties were about to make dinner so wake up.” Drake said as he walked out of the room and to the kitchen. “So what ingredients do you have Ethari.” Drake asked as he opened the ice box to see what ingredients he had to work with inside were the normal ingredients you would see. “Something tells me you need more than what I have.” Ethari asked after he stalled behind to get his Daughter and Callum up. “You are correct but it is no big deal, Callum do you want to see a simple yet advanced example of fire magic.” Drake said turning to his son as he walked in the room “yes!” Callum said as his ears perked up as he sped walked to his father.

“ok watch closely.” Drake said as he pulled out a slip of paper before he snapped his fingers causing a small flame to appear. “Wow, how did you do that?” Callum and Ethari asked, both surprised by the show of magic. “When you get as profound as magic as me you are able to control it in small amounts easier. I believe the guardian of the moon nexus is capable of casting illusions without saying a spell. I might be wrong.” Drake said. “Wait you know lujanne.” Rayla said looking at Drake as he burned the paper in his hands using his summoned flame. 

“I know of her. I never met her personally. My sister Dianna charged her with protecting her and my brother's old home the moon nexus.” Drake said as he answered the young Moonshadow elf. “Why am I surprised.” Rayla said as there was a knock on the door. “Hmm who could that be.” Ethari asked as he turned to the door. Opening the door he saw a startouch elf with horns that seemed to form a crown. “Hello is Drake here, cause if so I have the groceries he requested.” the elf said while he pulled a lollipop out of the bag that was on his side. “Hmm Gabriel is that you.” Rayla said as she looked over Etharis' side. 

“Ahh mistress Rayla it is good to see you please give these groceries to his highness and tell him I'm sorry but I have a lot of errands to run.” Gabriel said as his body turned into a white smoke and flew off. “Did you know him?” Ethari asked confusedly, slowly picking up the bag that was left on the floor with the lollipop. “Sorta, he is one of the people that directly works under Callum and Drake.” Rayla said while turning around and trying to get back to the kitchen before the conversation got awkward.

As the two moonshadow elves walked back to the kitchen Ethari passed the bag to Drake who instantly went to work preparing the meal “I'm surprised your Dad can cook so fast Callum.” Rayla said amazed at the tall elves cooking skills. “My mother was good at many things cooking was never one of them.” Callum said as he remembered his mother's cooking skill. “So Rayla who cooked the meals in your family?” Callum asked as he tried to remember the last time his father cooked for him. “Believe it or not Runaan and me a little.” Rayla said as her ears lowered as she thought about cooking for Callum. Callum noticed his fiancée’s ears lowered and thought about what caused such a cute reaction

Ezrans point of view 

“We need to find the princes.” Opeli Stated to the other officials knowing the implements of Ezrans disappearance had put the kingdom in. “You don't think we know that, also how are we gonna prosecute viren for that matter.” A council member stated looking blandly over the table. Virens betrayal had caused even more stress to the council. The council counted blaming each other until there was a low rumbling akin to feet stomping. the stone of the castle walls and hard wooden floors seems to shake as the steps grew louder.

The doors to the throne room crashed open by a banther with two figures riding on it back. Opeli looked to see that it was king Ezran and one of general Amayas guards. “Hello, king Ezran.” stated all the council members as the king entered, and hopped off of the banther with his guard as he did this it took off and ran out of the room and through the halls.


	15. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 15

“Ethari where do you keep your pots and pans.” Drake said as he finished cutting the garlic, and peppers. “Ohh let me get those for you what type do you need.” Ethari said as he walked over to one of the cabinets. “A large skillet as well as a medium pot for the rice.” Drake said as he pulled out Salt pepper, sugar, and paprika as he proceeded to season the steaks. “Ok.” Ethari stated as put the pots on the stove alongside a kettle of tea Ethari was making.

“Ok how does everyone want their steak.” Drake asked the three in front of him as he poured in the water and rice into the pot. While also starting the fire and putting the butter into the pan. “Rare,” Rayla and Callum said. “I'll have mine Rare as well, though I do feel bad that you're cooking since you are my guest.” Ethari said while looking at the stove as Drake tossed the mushrooms into the pan. “Nonsense i love cooking besides you won't be saying that once you taste this dish.” Drake said while he started a timer. “Callum Rayla, why don't you two go get some moon berry surprises. This is gonna take awhile.” Drake said while putting in the peppers.

“Though do be back in about half an hour. Also callum don't show your hands okay.” “ok,” Callum Said as he and Rayla got up and ready to go see the silvergrove. “Rayla please don't do anything like what you did at the pond.” Ethari said, as he looked at the two teens while giving just enough coins to Rayla for two moon berry surprises. “Ok Ethari, well come on Callum.” Rayla said while grabbing Callums hand and rushing out the door so the two weren't embarrassed more. “If i didn't know any better i'd say those two were sunfire elves with how much they blushed.” Drake said while he turned the vegetables. “I do have to agree, so what are you making and why are there extra steaks.” Ethari said while drinking his tea. 

“I just did it out of habit. In all honesty me and my siblings have forms far larger than regular elves so I always make more than we need, it seems even among others I still do it.” Drake said while tossing in the first three out six steaks. “Wondered what those two are doing.” Ethari said looking at the door. “Come on Callum.” Rayla said, pulling him out the door as they began walking towards what looked like a market at the south side of the village. “Wow, this place is amazing. I'm surprised by how tall these trees are.” Callum said while looking around as he and Rayla walked towards the market. “Yeah compared those in the human kingdom they are.” Rayla said while walking around in the matching startouch elf clothes they got back at Drake’s palace. 

“You ok Ray, you know being among people that might recognize you?” Callum asked with worry clear in his voice. “I'll be ok as long as I have you with me you dorky prince.” Rayla said looking over to them as they reached the market walked over to a shop that looked like a bakery. Rayla could see the looks they were getting, as she tightened her grip on callum causing his skin to turn a darker shade of purple. “Rayla, it's ok, im here.” Callum said, rubbing her hand as he tried to ease her nerves.

“So what could I get you today.” The shopkeep houlered from the back. “Two moon berry surprises.” Rayla answered while getting the coins ready. “Alright will that be all you two, ohh i wasn't expecting a startouch elf.” an elderly looking elf said as she came to the front with two moon berry surprises in a small box. “Nope just the two moon surprises.” Callum said as looked around the store. “That will be 2 silver pieces.” the elderly elf said, holding out her hand. Rayla passed the elderly elf two silver peices.

“Thank you, here are your moon berry surprises for you and your startouch friend over there.” the elderly elf said passing Rayla the box. “Thank you, Come on Callum.” Rayla said, pulling on Calum's arm, leading them out of the bakery and back into the market. “So where should we eat this Ray.” Callum said, taking her hand. “Probably be best to go back to Ethari’s place since the food might be done.” Rayla stated while looking around hoping no one noticed her and realized the spell was undone. “Yeah it's strange how everyone is looking at me. Are Startouch elves really as rare as you said they were?” Callum asked while looking at Rayla.

“Yes, that's probably why everyone is looking at us dummy. Now come on I want you to try this.” Rayla said as she increased her speed. “Hmm I wonder if i could cast a spell to hide my startouch fixtures. Too bad Lujanne did not show what spells she used.” Callum said while following behind Rayla. “Hey Ray do you know any illusion spells.” “Nope, spells have never really been my field of expertise, Callum follow me. I want to show you something.” Rayla said excitement clear in her voice as she dragged him off to a certain meadow. 

As they made their way to the meadow they saw many flowers. “I never knew there were so many interesting things here in xadia, what are some of these flowers Rayla.” Callum asked as lean down to get a closer look. “Those would be melo’ daisy.” Rayla said as she pulled him along to the meadow. “That is so cool we're gonna have to come back here with Ezran so what is it you want to show me Rayla?” Callum asked as they walked into a meadow illuminated by sunlight that pierced through the canopy of leaves above massive rootes surrounding the outcropping of tall grass. “When I was a kid, I used to come to this meadow alone exploring spending hours out here. I also met some small furry friends.” Rayla said leaning down and picking up something in her right hand, her left still holding onto the box containing the moon berry surprises. “Friends?“ Callum stated as Rayla tossed the small creature in her right hand.

“what is it?” Callum asked as he pulled the small thing off of his left sleeve. “Ahh.” he shrieked as he held it in his hand before the small creature opened its eyes spooking the Callum. “It’s an adoraburr.” Rayla stated as she walked over to him. “They are so Cute.” Callum squealed as he held the adoraburr in his hand before lifting his foot up to see that tons of adoraburrs had completely covered it. “And look, they stick together.” Rayla told him as she pulled three of them off his ardoraburr cast. “Now let's dig into these moon berry surprises.” Rayla said as she pulled him over to a nearby rock that she would sit on when she needed to rest after she explored the meadow as a kid.

“Hey callum correct me if i'm wrong but that looks like a fork, doesn't it.” Rayla asked Callum as the two walked over to the rock. “I think you're right.” Callum answered as he walked closer to the fork and noticed a note. “I noticed you two didn't have anything to eat those moon surprises with so I delivered it here but due to you twos negligence me and Ethari agreed you two lovebirds have to share-sincerely Drake.” Read the note. “It's from our parents,'' Callum said, passing it to Rayla as he sat on the rock taking the moon berry surprises and putting it on his lap.

“I'm curious how they knew we would be out here.” Rayla said as she sat down next Callum. “I'm too hungry to care, neither of us have had lunch and these things smell really good.” Callum said as he rested his head on Rayla’s shoulder. “He then let me help you, you pour prince, let your amazing girlfriend feed you some of this amazing Moonshadow elf treat.” Rayla said as she fed him some of the moonberry surprise. “Don't forget beautiful.” Callum said as he pecked her cheek.

“You sure do have a way with words my dorky prince.” Rayla said, they passed the fork back and forth between bites, this continued before they finished their moonberry surprise. “Ok now we should be heading back Rayla.” Callum said as he put the fork in the box along with the trays the surprises were held in.


	16. The star touch elf prince- chpt. 16

“Yes we should my adorable Prince.” Rayla said as she got up off the rock the two were sitting on. “You know Ray I never thought that I would ever find true love.” Callum said as he intertwined their fingers. “Why is that.” Rayla asked, confused by his statement. “The children of nobles are often set up into an arranged marriage for the gain of others, especially princes. I would have been no exception to that rule.” Callum said as he turned to smile at Rayla as they walked back to the silvergrove. “Hmm, it's not that different here actually.” Rayla said as she thought of the noble elven houses as well as previous historical arranged marriages of Xadia. 

“Really, I never would have thought that that was the case.” Callum said fascinated by the fact that arranged marriages were a part of elf culture. “Yeah there normally used to show the end of a war or dispute between two sides. I think I have a few old history books I was given when younger you could read but they're all in elven so you'll have to learn first.” Rayla told as they got back to the silvergrove and headed to Ethari’s home. As they reached the house Callum knocked on the door.

From inside they could hear the shuffling of feet as the door was opened revealing Ethari with flour on his apron and hands. “Oh good you two are back just in time, i must say Callum your father is an excellent chef he was just showing me how to make gravy as you can see it is not my field of expertise.” Ethari said he motioned for the two teens to come in. When the two of them walked they were assaulted by the smells of the meal prepared for dinner they walked into the dining room to see Drake setting the table which he had to lean down to reach.

“Hello so how was your little date you two.” Drake said as he set down the final dish on the table as Ethari walked in after locking the door. “So shall we begin dinner.” Ethari said as he went and sat down at the table. Quickly following his example Drake pulled the chair out on the other side of him leaving only two other seats at the table open. Both of the chairs remaining were those by Rayla and Callums parents.

Taking their seats at the table Callum and Rayla gazed at the delicious smelling food, they held themselves back from reaching for it though. “Now this dish is called Gobball stew. I would always make it for you when you were feeling sad do you remember that Callum.” Drake asked as he took the gravy and poured it over his rice and vegetables before placing a deer steak on top of it. “I don't, I'm sorry.” Callum said as he looked at his father.

“It's fine you were very young back then so I wont hold it against you.” Drake said as he put together everyone else’s plate before setting it in front of them. “Now show we enjoy our meal on this fine evening.” Drake said of habitat as he began to dine on his dish. The rest of them quickly followed as they all saw Drake digging into the dish he prepared. “This is delicious,'' Rayla replied after biting into the dish. “Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy it, though I must admit it has been a few years since I last prepared a dish myself.” Drake told her as he observed Ethari, and Callum’s reactions to his cooking.

“This is a really good dish dad.” Callum said after taking two bites. “I'm glad you still like it.” Drake replied with a smile on his face, the dinner continued the same way as they ate their meal occasionally exchanging small banter between them. After all of them finished their meal they all gathered their plates before taking them to the kitchen to clean them. “So what do you all want to do now.” Ethari asked, looking at the other three. “I want to stay the rest of the night before leaving for the human kingdoms. Do you have four Shadowhawks I could use to send letters to the rulers of the pentarchy.” Drake said as he turned to Ethari. 

“Yes let me get them for you.” Ethari answered as he rushed to get the shadowhawk arrows he had in his possession. After a few minutes Ethari returned with a bag of shadowhawk as well as a bow. “Here you go.” Ethari said, passing the bow and arrows to Drake. “Thank you Ethari, Come on Callum we're gonna begin your magic teachings tonight.” Drake said motioning for Callum to follow him as he went to the door while taking four letters out of his Bag.

As Callum watched his father folding the letters before tying them to the Shadow hawks. “Go on, my adorable prince will be fine, I'm not going anywhere.” Rayla said looking at Callum feeling the worry he had about leaving her alone. “You seem to forget that i'm a fully trained Assassin as well as in a village full of other elves.” Rayla told him as he turned to her. “I know Rayla, I just don't want to lose you.” Callum said, turning to her. “Go train you dork.” Rayla said with a laugh at his antics as she pulled him into a hug.

“Ok, love you.” Callum said as he returned the embrace before turning and following after his father. “Love you too dork prince.” Rayla said as she watched the pair leave to train. “You two truly are meant for each other, now it's time for bed it's late.” Ethari said as he passed behind her to get ready for bed. “Yeah I agree.” Rayla said getting ready for bed.

“Callum we have enough time before we have to start your training if you want to write a letter to Ezran.” Drake said turning to his son holding up one of the arrows. “Really let me write one real quick.” Callum said turning to a blank page in his journal to begin his letter to send to his brother. “You know Callum I promised Harrow on the day of your mothers funeral that should anything happen to him I would come and look after you two as your legal guardian to ensure that no one could say I was lying. I had Harrow sign a letter explaining the details of our agreement. But you should also know that the one responsible for the death of Avizanduim is still out there.” Drake said, pulling out a letter with Harrow’s royal seal and signature. “You might want to read it. There's a part pertaining to you that will explain the cover story for your origins we will be using while in the human kingdom. This will of course be only temperory.” Drake said, passing the note to his son. 

“I understand it will take awhile for peace to be properly obtained between Xadia and the Pentarchy.” Callum said looking up from the letter he was writing to Ezran, taking the letter in Drake's hand. “Callum there is something you must know the council of elves decided that a punishment was needed for Rayla due to abandoning her mission.” Drake told his son dreading his reaction to the punishment. Stopping his writing Callum looked up with unease as he asked “What is the punishment that they decided.” “Before I tell you I want you to remember that even though Harrow adopted you, Callum is a human of noble status do you understand.” Drake said, taking a deep breath.

“Ok but what does that matter if Rayla is the one getting punished.” Callum asked, wondering why status as a prince mattered in this context. “her punishment was being a part of an arranged marriage,with a human noble. If we play our cards right the Human noble will be the Prince of Katolis you.” Drake said as looked at his son waiting for his reaction. “That’s why my identity as your son needs to remain hidden isn't it.” Callum asked, trying to digest the information he was given. 

“Yes which is why in each of these leaders I have detailed the terms of the arranged marriage, as well as the guidelines I have for the marriage which is why we must plan our steps carefully and precisely, do you understand.” Drake said. “I do now what must I do for this to work.” Callum asked looking at his father “Good i'm glad you understand the situation this arrangement pertells.” Drake said with pride.


End file.
